


Teddy's Request Shop

by OtakuTeddy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Original Work, ハマトラ | Hamatora
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTeddy/pseuds/OtakuTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am out of ideas, and filled with tidbits for smutty scenes. You request, I write eventually, we all win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy's Request Shop

So basically, this will be a modge podge of requests, and when you request, you need to tell me what anime series you would like (if it's not indicated, if you want a certain series that I haven't put down, just let me know and I will see what I can do.) and the type of story you would want. I am really good at straight smut, but I am willing to try others if you are willing to exude understanding and patience. Indicate what character(s) you want, and a small little paragraph of a story idea, or maybe even just a sentence, and it will get posted to this story when I am done! Thank you!!


End file.
